Dissidia High!
by DesiresAndDreamsAreEverything
Summary: What if instead of the cycle of battle, there was a cycle of school? Read as the 10 Warriors of Cosmos must be taught school lessons from their greatest foes! Things aren't going to be pretty...


**This is my first story, So please don't hate to much, also thanks for reading!**

First Class: History with Garland.

The 10 Warriors of Cosmos, now know as Students in Dissidia High, are in for a new type of cycle, instead of fighting, they now have to endure learning from the Warriors of Chaos, now know as The Teachers of Dissidia High! The 10 students from different worlds now get to have classes together! Let's see how this all works out for them, with their first class being History!

The 10 students are seen seated together in a small, dim lit classroom, with absolutely no teacher in sight.

"Ugh." Tidus complained, "When the hell will this STUPID teacher come!"

The Warrior of Light (WOL) Turns his head back and replies to the kid sitting behind him.

"Hey! Don't call our teacher stupid before meeting him or her! I've heard that they are an amazing teacher." WOL Replies.

Tidus grows a wide smirk and replies.

'Really? From who? I'm pretty sure that there are only 10 people you actually ever spoke to before."

WOL Then sits there, with no witty comeback.

"Well, maybe you're right bout that… oh just shut up an wait for the teacher!"

20 Minutes later and the teacher, with iron clad armour walks into the classroom.

"NO! Garland, is that you?" WOL Worriedly replies.

The teacher turns back to reply to this more than worried student of his.

"That's To you! Now stop talking or else you will be sentenced to another eternal cycle of studying!" tells him.

WOL Sinks into his chair and replies.

"Yes .."

"Good. Now class, I am , and I will be teaching you History of our 10 different worlds which we each came from, now I do have some rules! A: No talking in class. B: No questions in class. And the most important of them all, do NOT ANNOY ME, Or else I have the right to send you to our Guidance Consular/Art Teacher, Kefka Palozza!"

Everybody in the class gasps, having heard stories about him about how maniacal he was. Terra, knowing the most about him, weakly raises her hand.

Garland takes notice of this and calls on her.

"Yes Pitiful Witch? What do you want?" hurriedly asks while now sitting at his desk.

"Um… who exactly gave you permission to send us to that murderous clown?"

Garland rolls his eyes under his helmet and replies.

"The principal of course, Chaos himself, me and him are pretty close if you know what I mean."

Everyone rolls their eyes at the comment and gets ready for work.

"Okay class, please take out your books and turn them to chapter one: FF1." Commands them.

The students flip to the chapter and start reading.

After the 1 hour of reading, makes a short recap of all of it.

"Okay, stop reading everybody! Now that you have read this, I think I will just recap it to you all, just in case….

" Initially, the Light Warriors have access to the Kingdom of Coneria and the ruined Temple of Fiends. After the Warriors rescue Princess Sara from the evil knight Garland, I let them win, the King of Coneria builds a bridge that enables the Light Warriors' passage east to the town of Pravoka. There the Light Warriors liberate the town from Bikke and his band of pirates, and acquire the pirates' ship for their own use. The Warriors now embark on a chain of delivery quests on the shores of the Aldi Sea. First they retrieve a stolen crown from the Marsh Cave for a king in a ruined castle, who turns out to be the dark elf Astos. Defeating him gains them the Crystal, which they return to the blind witch Matoya in exchange for a herb needed to awaken the Elf Prince cursed by Astos. The Elf Prince gives the Light Warriors the Mystic Key, which is capable of unlocking any door. The key unlocks a storage room in Coneria Castle which holds TNT. Nerrick, one of the Dwarves of the Cave of Dwarf/Dwarf Village, destroys a small isthmus using the TNT, connecting the Aldi Sea to the outside world.

After visiting the near-ruined town of Melmond, the Light Warriors go to the Earth Cave to defeat a vampire and retrieve the Star Ruby, which gains passage to Sage Sarda's cave. With Sarda's Rod, the Warriors venture deeper into the Earth Cave and destroy the Earth Fiend, Lich. The Light Warriors then obtain a canoe and enter Gurgu Volcano and defeat the Fire Fiend, Kary. The Floater from the nearby Ice Cave allows them to raise an airship to reach the northern continents. After they prove their courage by retrieving the Rat's Tail from the Castle of Ordeal, the King of the Dragons, Bahamut, promotes each Light Warrior. A kind gesture is repaid by a fairy, receiving special liquid that produces oxygen, and the Warriors use it to help defeat the Water Fiend, Kraken, in the Sunken Shrine. They also recover a Slab, which allows a linguist named Dr. Unne to teach them the Lefeinish language. The Lefeinish give the Light Warriors access to the Floating Castle that Tiamat, the Wind Fiend, has taken over. With the Four Fiends defeated and the Orbs restored, a portal opens in the Temple of Fiends which takes them 2000 years into the past. There the Warriors discover that the Four Fiends sent Garland (now the archdemon Chaos) back in time and he sent the Fiends to the future to do so, creating a time loop by which he could live Light Warriors defeat Chaos, thus ending the paradox, and return home. By ending the paradox, however, the Light Warriors have changed the future to one where their heroic deeds remain unknown outside of legend." finishes his boring and long summary to see one particular student sleeping in class.

"Hey! You over there, Wind Boy! Wake up or feel my wrath!" yells at Bartz.

Bartz then jumps up from his seat and apologizes.

Before Garland could punish him, the bell rang.

"Well, that's all for today's class! I Hope you all took notes, since we have the test next class!"

And with that, the students left the class and went off to Math.

**Well there is your chapter! Hope it was okay, I promise though they will just get funnier and better once I hit FF4 Teachers! Hope you enjoyed, more to (hopefully) come soon!**


End file.
